Cartas a la chica desconocida
by ElisaAckles
Summary: ¿Puede una persona conocer a otra, sólo a través de las palabras escritas en una carta? Universo alterno.
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**Cartas a la chica desconocida**

**I**

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

Hola, Boba Tendo:

Espero que no estés esperando una carta larguísima, llena de tonterías románticas o dramas de pubertas que se creen adultas, llorando inconsolablemente por la caída de la pintura de sus uñas, porque en primera, soy un chico, y en segundo, siento mucho decirte que te has topado con una pared tan larga como la mismísima Muralla China.

No tengo la más mínima idea sobre algún tema del que pudiese escribirte, y en todo caso, no me interesa en lo absoluto decirte nada acerca de mi vida, ni leer nada de lo que tú tengas qué decirme acerca de la tuya. "¿Dr. Corazón roto?" ¡Por favor!

La maestra Kimura me ha hecho entrar a esta actividad a mí y a unos cuantos estudiantes más que necesitamos ganarnos algunos puntos para pasar su materia de literatura, sin embargo, creo que eso ya lo sabes. El otro día, ella apareció con algunas direcciones que sorteó entre los inscritos a su descabellada idea y me tocó la tuya, así que creo, debiste caer en algún truco sucio por igual.

¿En verdad te va tan mal en literatura como a mí?... ¿o no tienes amigos, estás desesperada y no encuentras la manera de contactar con alguien más?

Podrías comprarte un perro, siempre funciona.

No contestes. Me salvarías de realizar este estúpido trabajo, y ya de paso, tú también.

Ranma Saotome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**Cartas a la chica desconocida**

**II**

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

A mi cordial amigo, el Salvaje Saotome:

Debo reconocer que no es el tipo de misiva que esperaba por respuesta, y aunque la dulzura y sensibilidad innata con la que te expresas, me llevó a pensar en mandarte a freír espárragos y olvidarme de esto, creo que sería inconcebible, y una total descortesía de mi parte, permitir que por mi culpa te quedaras sin material para hacer el trabajo que tanto necesitas. Qué más puedo agregar, soy una chica considerada después de todo.

Lamento destruir tus teorías suspicaces, pero no soy quien te imaginas; ni marginada social, ni ahogada en bajas calificaciones, como tú comprenderás. Estás en el grupo obligado a realizar la actividad forzosamente, mientras que yo y otros compañeros fuimos escogidos mediante un sorteo hecho con todos los alumnos de mi escuela, sin ninguna calificación comprometida y sólo con la intención de compartir experiencias con los alumnos de tu institución.

Sabes, tuve la oportunidad de rechazar el compromiso en un par de ocasiones, pero… no importa.

Lo que si te puedo asegurar, es que no soy ninguna frágil jovencita esperando la llegada de su encantador príncipe azul por el balcón de mi habitación. He entrenado artes marciales ininterrumpidamente desde que tengo uso de razón, gracias a lo cual, he ganado numerosos torneos. Y mi prioridad sería poner de rodillas y hacerle besar el pavimento con sólo mi mano derecha a quien me moleste, muchísimo antes de preocuparme por el esmalte de mis uñas o un cabello fuera de lugar.

Así que puedes considerarte afortunado de contar con mi ayuda… siempre que te sientas cómodo perdiendo ante una chica.

PD: ¿Tienes novia? ¿O te enteraste de las cartas y comenzaste a reprobar a propósito?

Akane Tendo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, lamento tardar en volver pero salí de vacaciones y llegando tuve una semana ajetreada con el trabajo, pero ya volví a las andadas, no sin antes agradecerles por sus visitas y comentarios… n_n

Sakura, no sabía nada de ese libro, pero me parece interesante… n_n En un tiempo libre lo voy a buscar. Gracias por compartirlo.

Eloina, n_n bueno, el hecho de que sean cartas limita un poco el inicio de la comunicación, más espero que ya vaya tomando forma también.

Jrosass, gracias n_n creo que la idea no es nueva, sin embargo, era algo que llevaba tiempo planeando y quería ver cómo resultaba con estos chicos.

Randuril, que no lo ha trolleado u_u Sería incapaz ella. Le sale natural, así que no es maldad XD jajaja

Mitzu-chan, síp, es un toque agresivo-natural, y con este tío mandando una carta salvaje, no la culpo XD jajaja

Gigi Uchiha H, humm… yo pienso que de a poco le irá picando el gusanito de la curiosidad XD ya veré qué hago para que se interese este chico.

Leslietendo, Ranma no es malo… él es… errr … no sabía cómo iniciar una buena conversación u_u Hay qué entenderlo al pobre.

AkaneSaotomee, síp, creo que la forma de comenzar de Ranma le hubiese dado pauta a Akane para responderle de cualquier forma, pero al no conocerse quizás la haga detenerse un poco, aunque si este chico sigue así, no lo va a aguantar mucho ajaja. XD

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**Cartas a la chica desconocida**

**III**

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

A la estimada señorita Tendo:

Es mi deber informarle que me es infinitamente necesario utilizar este medio para ofrecerle mi más absoluta y sincera disculpa, con todo mi afecto, por la infantil actitud que ha recibido de mi rebelde persona.

Habiendo resuelto la principal tragedia que ensombrecía mi vida, sólo me queda exponer mi verdadera incertidumbre, esperando que pueda traer algo de paz a mi odisea interna… ¿Cómo carajos le haces para escribir así? ¡Es algo increíble! Me he pasado días enteros intentando hacerlo como tú y no me he acercado ni un poco… hemm… no es que me interese, por supuesto, y no dejo de pensar que es por demás ridículo. Eso es para las personas que viven atrapadas en la época de los dinosaurios, si no es que antes, he incluso para ellos es algo exagerado e inoportuno… Imagina a un cavernícola intentando alertar a otro, utilizando una frase como: "Mi estimado y fiel compañero de caza y grupo… No quiero importunarlo pero tengo qué advertirle que hay una enorme y enigmática fiera detrás suyo intentando devorarlo al menor movimiento. Le sugiero que no espere más y corra por su vida"… aunque para ese tiempo la fiera ya esté limpiándose los dientes con un huesito del pobre tipo.

Creo que gastarte tantas neuronas para escribir algo tan pomposo, no te ha dejado leer que NO quería que me respondieras, pero ya que te has tomado la molestia de no dejarme morir con mis malas notas, tengo que preguntarte, si al decir que puedes darme una paliza, es porque seguramente sólo te has enfrentado a otras niñas mimadas, donde el máximo peligro que han corrido es el de no romperse las uñas postizas, mientras que yo, soy el heredero de una dinastía de combate muy poderosa. Mi honor me prohíbe pelear contra una mujer, más eso no significa que no sepa que puedo derrotar a quien sea con mi dedo meñique.

Aunque no parezca, me emociona que no seas la típica niña en apuros, sin embargo, eso me lleva a la conclusión de que tampoco tienes novio. Es decir, a quien le gustaría tener a una fea marimacho llena de músculos, a quien, con cualquier palabra o acción mal dicha, podría darte un puñetazo que te lleve al suelo. ¡Imagínate! Dices algo con esa palabrería rara, el prometido no te entiende ni un comino, eso te hace enojar, lo golpeas con tu fuerza bruta y adiós novio jajajajaja. ¿Te ha pasado? ¿No te remueve la consciencia? ¿Juras que no volverás a hacerlo, pero cada quincena hay un nuevo tipo tirado en el contenedor de basura?

Sabes, no me caes mal. He estado escuchando en mi salón y, sin equivocarme, todos mis compañeros han recibido cartas tal cual esperaba, llenas de cursilerías y demás bobadas románticas, así que para variar, es un milagro encontrarme con alguien que sepa hacer algo más que cocinar, aunque irónicamente espero que puedas cocinar bien; sería desalentador que intentaras llenar un estómago vacío sólo con golpes, ¿no lo crees?

PD: El idiota de un compañero ha leído tu carta y se ha enamorado de ti. Se llama Ryoga y piensa que eres hermosa, con un carácter angelical, y que soy un estúpido que no te merece ¡¿Y quién quisiera?! ¡Por Kami! Jajajaja No me apetecía tener tu carta, así que la tiré a la basura y él la ha recogido… he llegado a pensar que ya la debe tener enmarcada en la cabecera de su cuarto por la mirada embobada con la que te leía, así que si quieres te envío su dirección y ya podrán hacer sus cosas románticas sin que yo tenga que estarlo escuchando todos los días hablando de ti.

Hasta luego, Marimacho Tendo.

ATTE

Ranma Saotome


	4. Chapter 4

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**Cartas a la chica desconocida**

**IV**

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

A la chica, Tendo Akane:

Hey, ya han pasado un par de semanas desde que te envié la última carta, ¿es que no piensas responderme más? Al menos podrías haberme avisado para no estar esperando como un tarado estos días ¿Dónde quedó la Señorita Temeraria: "Te patearé el trasero con mi inteligencia y te obligaré a hacer el trabajo aunque no quieras" y que se iba a tomar la molestia de ponerme en mi lugar con sus súper avanzados conocimientos en artes marciales, eh? Menuda traidora resultaste dejándome solo con todo.

No es que me importe en lo absoluto, pero me habrías ahorrado muchos problemas si desde el principio no me hubieras respondido. Ahora tengo a la maestra Kimura lanzando suspiros y corazoncitos mientras me pregunta cómo voy con mi trabajo. ¡Es terrible! ¡Ella y mi tarea! Si no estuviera seguro de que es la única maestra de literatura que hay en mi escuela, no lo pensaría dos veces en desistir a su clase y tomar el curso el próximo año… Ojalá pudiera cambiar de escuela.

Por si esto no bastara, en mi casa, las cosas no son muy diferentes. El viejo exagerado de mi padre no para de preguntarme si son cartas de una novia; dice que no puedo comprometerme con nadie ¡Y quién quiera atarse a una niña llorona y mimada, que lo único que hacen es pedirte que las llenes de regalos! ¡Pero, ¿qué se cree para decidir con quién puedo o no salir?! ¡Viejo loco!... Ah, y mi madre cree que enviar cartas es muy tierno y le recuerdo los tímidos y perpetuos romances del siglo pasado… Jajaja. Si supiera. Nop, jamás le enseñé ninguna de las cartas tuyas o mías, porque entonces me mataría por ser tan poco caballeroso con una "dama"… y a ti te mandaría un cupón de descuento en una refinada escuela de señoritas para que te enseñaran buenos modales, ya que la palabrería arustrocratótica ya la tienes bien dominada.

Seguro que ahora te estarás riendo por contarte cosas de mi vida que en las otras cartas me negué, ¿cierto? Qué más da, es la última vez que te escribo, así que me doy el placer de escribir lo que yo quiera... Ahhh… no sé cuáles son las palabras de despedida… ¿Adiós, malvada? ¿Adiós, amiga? ¡Bah! Tampoco las mereces. Eres tú la que ha terminado con esto, así que no debo preocuparme. Incluso, tal vez ni la leas ¿Serías capaz de lanzar la carta a la hoguera sin leerla siquiera?

Y para que veas lo bueno que soy, no le he dado tu dirección al tarado de Ryoga. Tiene un pésimo sentido de orientación, sin embargo, creo que el muy cretino se las ingeniaría para aparecer por tu casa con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, pidiendo por tu amor. Así que no digas que no te hice un muy grande favor final.

Hasta nunca

Ranma Saotome


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, chicos, buen fin de semanaa n_n Gracias por sus comentarios, lecturas y la paciencia para esperar a esta vieja tortuga. Nos vemos luego.

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**Cartas a la chica desconocida**

**V**

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

Para mi amigo, el Señor Drama:

Una carta más y voy a creer que me extrañas con toda tu alma y no es ese muchacho Ryoga, del que me has estado hablando, el que quiere venir con un ramo de rosas, sino tú… También me gustan los chocolates, las cajitas musicales y los peluches lindos, jajaja.

Es demasiado aventurado pensarlo, pero me ha dado mucho gusto recibir tus cartas, incluso si conozco lo voluble de tu estilo. Leerte fue lo más emocionante que me pudo pasar en un aburrido cuarto de hospital; mi padre llorando a cántaros y mis hermanas siempre con palabras de consuelo y miradas cargadas de compasión Pensé que se calmarían cuando me dieran el alta médica, no obstante, siguen exactamente igual. Confío demasiado en que tú no seas así, porque entonces sí terminaré llorando en un rincón de mi habitación.

Hace días me encontraba haciendo una rutina en la barra de equilibrio, en la clase de deporte, cuando un compañero del salón me sorprendió con el flash de su cámara, me hizo perder la concentración y terminé en el suelo… Creo que ahora soy un androide con tantos tornillos metidos en mi tobillo izquierdo, imposibilitada para hacer deporte al menos durante medio año… Síp, ya puedes respirar tranquilo; no hay forma de demostrar que puedo acabar contigo en un futuro próximo, aunque no me olvidaré de tu "admiración" por mi manera de escribir tan fácilmente, te lo aseguro.

Me siento frustrada. Anhelaba ir al torneo nacional de este año y, esta vez, lograr subirme al pódium y no conformarme con un cuarto lugar y un reconocimiento por participación. Sé que lo conseguiré el próximo año, sin embargo, es difícil la espera cuando el día parece repetirse una y otra vez y no avanzo ni un poco.

Bueno, basta de hablar de eso. Tengo qué contarte algo divertido. En mi casa, ni mi padre ni mis hermanas me han cuestionado nada sobre la correspondencia, pero una de ellas, Nabiki, trató de extorsionarme para no contarlo en la escuela, obviamente no accedí, y ahora que regresé a mi casa, me encontré con unas doscientas cartas dirigidas a mí, todas de chicos de mi propio colegio. Sé que te parecerá una locura, mas no sabes qué tan locos están por aquí. No las he tirado porque es de mala educación. Las puse en una caja de zapatos y mi hermana Kasumi las ha guardado en el fondo de mi armario, donde van a quedarse.

Antes de que empieces a suponer cosas raras por haberle pedido que sacara tus misivas de entre todas las demás y me las llevara al hospital, te aclaro que sólo lo hice porque estaba un 99.9% segura de que las tuyas eran las únicas que no hablaban de amor eterno, casamientos instantáneos y hasta propuestas indecorosas… brrr… me dan escalofríos de sólo pensarlo. Con algunos de ellos no he cruzado ni un saludo… ¿cómo es que desean casarse con alguien sin conocerle?

Volviendo a lo nuestro, ¿te parece si hacemos un trato? Yo no te dejaré sólo con esa maestra, hasta que puedas tener lista la presentación final de tu trabajo, pero debes prometerme que me contarás más sobre tus entrenamientos y participaciones en torneos. Me daría gusto saber que al menos a alguien si le está yendo muy bien con eso. Y, como te mencioné al principio, no me agradaría ningún tipo de consideración por mi accidente, ni quisiera que esa fuera la única razón por la que llegues a cambiar de idea con tu "hasta nunca"

PD: ¡Y se termina abril! Esta primera semana de mayo cumplo años. Estoy segura de que vendrán mis amigas a visitarme a mi casa, porque a mí todavía me faltan muchos días para que pueda usar las muletas y vaya a la escuela… Ah, y tendrás que darle las gracias a Kasumi por llevar esta carta, y las que sigan, al correo. Me da pena con ella, pero no tengo otra opción.

ATTE

Akane Tendo


	6. Chapter 6

Hola de nuevo, chicos :D Vuelvo rápido porque mi Pepe Grillo está inspirado… Nah, la verdad es que se fue la luz en mi colonia por más de ocho horas ayer y no tenía más qué hacer XD… u/u Pero si me quieren un poquito, no se atrevan a desear que me quede sin luz más seguido XD… es un suplicio y mi pobre corazón de pollo no cree soportarlo. u_u

Gracias a las personas que me leen y me han puesto en sus alertas y favoritos, sin olvidarme, claro, de aquellos que me dejan saber su opinión n/n muchas gracias por sus palabras.

Si todo sale de acuerdo lo planeado, nos vemos en la semana que viene :D!

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**Cartas a la chica desconocida**

**VI**

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

Para la Androide Tendo:

¿Más de doscientas cartas? ¿Es en serio? ¿Es una escuela de hombres y lograste engañar a los directores con tu marichosidad? Porque no encuentro ningún otro razonamiento para que eso suceda.

Pasando a otro tema, como vamos a platicar sobre combate, creo que sería una buena idea contarte sobre cómo inicié.

No tengo muchos recuerdos de mis primeros años, pero mi madre me ha contado que el viejo comenzó a entrenarme desde muy pequeño; tal vez a los cuatro o cinco. Sé que no me gustaban las prácticas en lo absoluto, sin embargo, lo escuché tantas veces decirme que si era el más fuerte y el más veloz, ningún niño podría ganarme y conseguiría los mejores almuerzos en la escuela, que debí terminar por aceptarlo. Ella se ríe cada vez que platica conmigo, imita mi voz y lanza el que fue mi ultimátum de quererme adueñar de toda la comida… ¡Por Dios! Me avergüenzo de sólo imaginarme gritándole al resto de mis compañeros que los dejaría sin nada.

Hasta que cumplí los seis años, todos mis entrenamientos habían sido en el patio de nuestra casa o en los alrededores del pueblo, entonces, mi padre decidió que era momento de cultivarme en otros terrenos. No me creerías la estúpida promesa que le hizo a mi madre para que lo dejara llevarme con él, pero la hizo, y así fue como pasamos los próximos diez años. Entrenando en diferentes templos, diferentes artes, cambiando de colegio a cada cierto tiempo… y gracias a ello, era que no me remordía la consciencia al aprovecharme de mis habilidades en la cafetería o utilizarlas para escapar de cualquier situación.

Volví con dieciséis años a mi casa, sintiéndome un extraño en mi propio hogar y cargando una enorme piedra a cuestas… Las únicas ventajas de volver eran estar cerca de mi madre y el poder sobrepasar las capacidades marciales del viejo, por muy poco, pero lo hago.

A partir de allí comenzaron los torneos regionales, donde nadie ha podido detenerme hasta ahora. Le he estado insistiendo que me deje intentarlo en un torneo de mayor requerimiento físico, pero piensa que aún no estoy listo. De seguro es que tiene envidia de que pueda llegar a ser más reconocido que él. ¡Bah! Es irrelevante que lo quiera o no, lo voy a hacer tarde o tempano.

Ahora me encuentro entrenando rigurosamente, ya que en una semana participaré en otro torneo al que me ha inscrito el viejo. Escuché que tendrá mucha promoción por ser el primero que se realice en mi distrito, así que si salgo como triunfador en las notas de los diarios, compraré uno extra para que puedas leer la nota de tu famoso y campeón amigo.

No sé qué más decirte, así que quizás te siga contando luego de mis aventuras, porque sé que te quedarías con los ojos cuadrados si te contara que mi padre y yo viajamos a China nadando sobre el tronco de un árbol ¿Qué tal, eh? Sé que estarás sorprendida.

… Yo… bueno… Más les vale a tus amigas venir a acompañarte. Sé que ustedes las chicas les dan mucha importancia a esas cosas. Mi cumpleaños también es en esta semana, sin embargo, no voy a hacer ninguna celebración. Con mucha suerte, mi madre cocine mi platillo favorito y eso es suficiente para mí.

… Err… espero que no te moleste que te haya mandado un detalle por tu día… No suelo ofrecer esa clase de regalos, no obstante, he llegado a pensar que te alegraría un poco… en especial si es eres una chica despistada que ha metido la pata hasta el fondo.

… Etto… verás… no es que entienda mucho sobre términos médicos… pero, tú sabes… yo… sé que no tienes muchas ganas de hablar sobre tu estado, y… sólo trata de darme pequeñas pistas de cómo lo llevas, ¿de acuerdo?... y ya luego planearemos la mejor manera de que le partas la cara al tipo que te ha dejado así. Sería genial para ser tu primera batalla con tu andro-pie de vuelta, ¿no lo crees?

Feliz… come mucho pastel.

ATTE

Ranma Saotome


	7. Chapter 7

Hola n_n… Os quiero decir que me dio mucho gusto recibir tantos comentarios… muchas gracias :D.

**Diana,** sabes, desde ese día se me anda yendo a ratos el internet, sobre todo en la noche. Les juro a todos que no hace falta T_T

**RosemaryAlejandra,** gracias n_n Y ten por seguro que terminando esta historia me seguiré con las que faltan.

**Gigi Uchiha H,** sí, yo diría que es la carta que más le ha costado a escribir a Ranma porque es más él en verdad.

**Noham,** gracias n_n Y sí, el hecho de que sean cartas ralentiza el proceso y hasta una misma se termina quemando las manos por escribir la respuesta que sigue.

**Mire2006,** nada de eso u/u Es la única forma de interactuar con quienes hacen el enorme favor de leer lo que escribimos, así que siempre cuenta n_n

**JHO-san,** gracias por tu comentario n_n… Y bueh, el menciona que volvió con una pesada carga de China… humm… ya veremos n/n

**AkaneSaotomee,** viste. Siempre admiré a Genma por sacarse cada idea tan bizarra de las mangas, y es por eso que hasta para inducir a Ranma utilizaría ese tipo de recursos.

**Eleniak,** gracias n_n seguiré intentando actualizar lo más seguido posible.

**Mitzu-chan,** te agradezco el comentario… Pero no te fíes mucho de sus palabras :P

**Luna-Chan,** gracias n_n Síp, ya vemos cómo va cambiando poco a poco este chico. Y es que en el fondo es así.

**Lobo de sombras,** síp, creo que ya se está suavizando n_n

** Rosi,** todavía no estoy segura de que vayan a encontrarse algún día, pero no se conocerán en la pelea. Ella aún no puede moverse n_n

**Lulupita,** gracias por leer. Como le mencioné a Rosi, todavía falta para que se conozcan, pero ya veremos n_n

**Leslietendo,** gracias por esperar las actualizaciones n_n Seguiré tratando de regresar seguido.

**Sakura,** y sí, limadas las asperezas iniciales, creo que la amistad de estos dos se irá encaminando… n_n

Un saludo también a aquellos que leen, y quienes ponen en alerta y favoritos la historia n_n Oh, y a ese amigo espía que sé que me está leyendo XD Sí, tú. Aún me siento rara que me leas, pillo u/u

Como nota adicional, este 09 es mi cumple, así que, el que guste, siéntase en confianza de mandarme un MP y esta humilde y agradecida personita les enviará su número de cuenta banc… ¿Qué? ¿no lucro?... P-pero… T_T cha…

Nos vemos en la semana…n_-

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**Cartas a la chica desconocida**

**VII**

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

A mi amigo, el maquillista Saotome:

¡Oh, por Dios, Ranma! ¡Eres terrible! No he parado de reír desde que recibí tu obsequio de cumpleaños. ¿Qué te hizo esta inofensiva ranita de peluche para que la maltrates así? jajaja. Con la pintura rojo intenso que le pusiste en los labios, y el viaje de traslado dentro de la caja, se hizo un remolino y mi pobre rana parece haberse ido a trasnochar a algún club nocturno antes de que la enviaras a mi casa.

Estoy segura que un poco de agua y jabón lo resolverá, pero la dejaré un par de días más así. Me pone de muy buen humor imaginar las peripecias que hiciste para conseguir el labial.

Etto… muchas gracias por el detalle. En verdad ha sido una bonita sorpresa y me ha encantado. Me habría gustado mandarte algo a ti por tu día… Ahh… ojalá pudiera moverme de esta cama. No quise encargarle eso también a Kasumi. A pesar de que sé que no se molestaría ni un poco, ya se esfuerza bastante en la casa y haciendo que yo me sienta cómoda; sería injusto pedirle que fuera por un regalo al centro comercial… Eso sí, ten por seguro que en cuanto tenga oportunidad iré a escoger algo yo misma para enviarte… Espero que no seas de los hombres que ven poco varonil el recibir regalos de una chica ¿Verdad que no? Además, si te vuelves famoso en el combate, luego tendrás montones de fans que quieran regalarte cosas, así que debes irte acostumbrando.

Entre tanto ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¿Cuántos cumples? ¿Diecisiete? ¿Diecinueve? Yo cumplí dieciocho.

Antes de que se me olvide, mis amigas si vinieron en mi día y han estado muy cerca de mí desde que ocurrió el accidente. Ellas se encargan de traerme sin falta los apuntes de las clases y noticias de los otros compañeros del salón. A veces se enredan un poco tratando de explicarme algún tema, pero son las mejores amigas que puedo tener.

Por cierto, me emocionó muchísimo tu carta anterior. Creo que es el escrito donde más me has hablado acerca de ti, y en verdad es agradable conocer sobre tu vida. Podría jurar que te vi disfrutando con cada almuerzo y batalla ganados, pero también creo que el estar lejos de tu casa y de tu madre debió ser un precio muy alto. Yo pienso que no lo hubiera soportado.

Ahora debe ser mi turno, ¿cierto?

Conmigo, todo empezó de una forma muy diferente. Soy la menor de tres hermanas, y por orden de nacimiento, mi padre comenzó entrenando sólo a su hija mayor, Kasumi, para tener una especie de garantía de sucesión mientras nacía un hijo varón, cosa que jamás ocurrió jejeje. Ella era muy buena en el combate, sin embargo, siempre fue y es muy pacífica. Ignoro si le hubiera gustado dedicarse a las artes marciales tanto como a mí. Sé que nuestro padre se llenaba de emoción con sus progresos, mas él es de esos de antes, de los que piensan que las mujeres no deberían practicar cosas tan peligrosas. Es extraño, porque sabiendo las capacidades de cada cuerpo en el combate, mi papá siempre andaba temeroso de que diera un mal golpe y miraba con odio a los tablones, deseando quebrarlos con la mirada antes de que ella pasara su mano por ellos… Tal vez hubiese seguido intentando buscar un hermanito para nosotras, no obstante, nuestra madre enfermó unos años después y murió cuando yo era muy pequeña aún, trastocando el pilar de toda la familia.

Kasumi abandonó por completo las prácticas para hacerse cargo de las labores del hogar y para cuidar de mi hermana y de mí. Nabiki se centró bastante en la escuela, y yo me volví egoísta y empecé a practicar sólo porque quería estar cerca de mi padre. Mis hermanas me cuentan que lo hacía porque desde niña quería aprender a romper cosas con mi fuerza bruta, pero tengo un sentimiento extraño de que me quedaba junto a él todo el día, siguiendo casi todos sus movimientos, únicamente para cerciorarme de que no nos fuera a dejarnos solas, del mismo modo que mi madre.

Así seguí por varios años, hasta que me di cuenta de que mi hermana no volvería a practicar, que entrenar se había vuelto ya mi forma de vida y, queriéndolo a veces y otras tantas sintiendo que lo hurtaba, me quedé con el estandarte de ser la defensora de mis hermanas… Y eso es lo mejor de todo, saber que puedo hacer algo por mi familia, e incluso por mí misma. El poder salir a la calle sin tener la necesidad de que alguien me proteja la espalda… excepto cuando me rompo algún hueso y no me queda más remedio que arrojarle pesas a algún ladrón a través de la ventana, ¿no es así? jeje, sigo siendo un peligro.

Sobre mi pie no hay novedades qué contarte, ni creo que las haya pronto. Me faltan muchos días para que me quiten la escayola y pueda utilizar las muletas… ¿Te confieso algo? No sé si sea peor que me retiren el yeso. Sé que si veo mi pie libre, voy a sentir más ansiedad por salir corriendo al Dojo a practicar, cuando aún faltan meses enteros antes de que tenga permiso para hacerlo.

Y como despedida, por nada del mundo se te vaya a olvidar mencionarme cómo te fue en ese torneo marcial. Estoy segura de que vas a quedarte con uno de los primeros lugares… Así que estaré esperando ese recorte de periódico. ¡Mucha suerte!

ATTE

Akane Tendo.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola n_n Me paso rapidito a dejar este cap. que es más un drabble que otra cosa XD. Voy a andar algo ocupada con el trabajo, así que creo que volveré a mediados de la otra semana. Cuídense…n_n y gracias por los reviews, es un gusto tremendo leerlos.

Nos vemos.

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**Cartas a la chica desconocida**

**VIII**

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

A la estúpida boba Tendo:

¿En serio creíste que me interesa saber un comino sobre tu vida? Pero qué ilusa e ingenua eres. Estoy haaarto de fingir que me preocupas tú o alguien de tu familia. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No te conozco y jamás te voy a conocer; no eres agradable y ni siquiera creo que seas linda. Y esa actitud de "Soy fuerte porque voy a recuperarme y seguiré pateando traseros" ¡Baah! ¿A quién quieres engañar?, no debes ser más que una chiquilla llorona, atragantándote con chocolates y un gigantesco bote de nieve mientras te alivias, si no es que me has estado diciendo mentiras para que me compadezca de ti y te siga escribiendo. ¿Debería darle las gracias a su majestad por ayudarme desinteresadamente con mi trabajo? ¡Ja! ¡Olvídalo! No necesito de tu ayuda. Puedo arreglármelas yo solo.

Hazte un favor: termina de recuperarte, consíguete unos amigos de verdad y a mí déjame en paz de una buena vez.

Ah, y antes de que pienses en lanzarme falsas conjeturas y frases motivacionales para sobrellevar mi triste derrota: ¡Gané! ¿Está bien? ¡Gané! ¡Hurra! ¡Genial! ¡Fantástico! Ya tengo un trofeo más en mi extensa colección. Si no me crees es tú problema; busca en los periódicos o prende el televisor; con suerte me encuentres por allí.

¡Ya deja de escribirme! ¡No te soporto!

Ranma


	9. Chapter 9

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**Cartas a la chica desconocida**

**IX**

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

Para el estúpido idiota:

Tengo que admitir que después del noble detalle que tuviste, jamás esperé que siguiera esa respuesta de parte tuya. Un baldazo de agua helada en un crudo invierno, pero bien lo dicen: nunca se termina de conocer totalmente a una persona.

Sabes, la razón por la que decidí seguir escribiéndote contra todo mal pronóstico, era porque creí que tus primeras cartas contenían las rabietas desatadas de un mocoso rebelde y obligado a hacer algo indeseado, sin embargo, me empeñé en creer que de buen corazón. Ahora me doy cuenta de que eres un tonto de tiempo completo, y veo además, que con ello te encuentras muy cómodo.

¿O es que te golpeaste muy duro la cabeza en la pelea, se te atrofiaron los circuitos allá arriba y debo asumir que te volviste loco de un día para otro?

¡Pues ya no me importa ni me preocupa! Estoy harta de justificarte cada maldito cambio de humor que tienes en cada maldita carta y no pienso seguir haciéndolo. No soy ninguna descerebrada para continuar aguantando un vaivén más de tu mente volátil.

Por mi parte, no te preocupes, tengo malos momentos, pero no soy tan masoquista para rogarle a alguien; mucho menos a quien no lo merece, así que puedes estar muy tranquilo. Esta es la última vez que tienes la pena de leerme.

Eres diferente al resto, lo acepto, y no obstante, no dejas de ser un idiota como todos los demás.

Me arrepiento de haberte conocido.

Espero no tener qué volver a saber de ti.

ATTE

Akane Tendo

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

**Notas de autor:**

XD Holap, acá de vuelta. Lamento que estos dos caps., hayan sido tan cortos n_n Sólo por eso prometo volver pronto, tengo que canalizar mis días de reposo absoluto en algo provechoso, así que acá andaré.

A quien le interese, he estado escribiendo estos capítulos con "Ayer pedí que te murieras, de Víctor García" en fondo XDD Hemm… no suena tan mal como parece, en serio.

Gracias por sus reviews n_n


	10. Chapter 10

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**Cartas a la chica desconocida**

**X**

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

Para Ranma Saotome:

¡Cielos!... Es difícil comenzar a escribir algo cuando sé que, tal vez, ni siquiera te tomes la molestia de abrir esta carta.

¡Y no te atrevas a reírte! Antes de que empieces a regodearte, quiero dejarte claro que no he venido a disculparme ni por equivocación. La dulzura de tus palabras se ha ganado a pulso cada línea que puse en mi carta anterior, así que yo no… err… tampoco vine a seguir discutiendo contigo.

Leí la noticia que salió publicada en el periódico. ¡Nabiki fue la que se empeñó en conseguir la publicación donde aparecías! Y se aferró aún más a la idea de que lo leyera. No sé si por diversión, al molestarme con alguien de quien juré no volver a preocuparme, curiosidad por descubrir la verdadera razón de tu cambio, o quiere jugar a la terapista con nosotros… Entender las motivaciones de las personas es muy difícil, incluso si es mi hermana.

Finalmente era cierto; casi todo el espacio está dedicado a dar una reseña de tu triunfo y del espléndido futuro que podría esperarte si continuas el entrenamiento y tu cosecha de victorias, pero en el último párrafo, mencionan sobre el delicado estado de salud del chico que fue tu contrincante, y lo riesgoso de su próxima operación.

Leer aquello me dejó una sensación amarga y tuve qué sacar la última carta para volverla a leer. No he cambiado de opinión: sigo pensando que eres un grosero maleducado, pero reincides en el tema de mi recuperación… ¡Dios! Creo que me estoy viendo verdaderamente idiota pensando que eso te ha influido para que quieras alejarme… ¡Dame una pista! ¿Estoy cerca? ¿Lejos?... ¡Venga! Deja de comportarte como un niño y por lo menos ten la decencia de decirme qué es lo que verdaderamente ha pasado para que actúes así.

No voy a mentirte, lo que te dije en la otra carta era muy real: con tantos cambios en ti, no puedo estar segura de cuál de todos ellos eres tú, pero sé que si tu preocupación por mi salud ha sido genuina, lo estarás pasando mal por haber herido seriamente a otra persona.

Debo estar loca sí creo que me vas a dirigir una palabra más, sobre todo, para decirme algo tan delicado, sin embargo, créeme, me gustaría escucharte. Pienso que somos humanos y tenemos el derecho de equivocarnos… y si tú puedes olvidar algo escrito bajo el dominio de la rabia y la frustración, yo también puedo hacerlo con un escrito nacido del arrebato y el desconcierto.

Sea lo que sea, espero que estés bien.

ATTE

Akane Tendo.

**. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .**

**Notas de autor**

Lo prometido es deuda y acá estoy de vuelta n_n No saben lo complicado que fue resolver esto. Ya de por sí estoy atada en muchos aspectos de esta historia, para terminar visualizando tres posibles transiciones a cierto punto.

Espero haber comenzado a resolver algunas dudas acerca del chico… o formando más preguntas, en todo caso jaja XD… o_o hemm… ese fue Pepe.

Como siempre, agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios, las visitas, las alertas y todo el apoyo que es el alimento para un autor n_n Gracias, en serio.

No vemos pronto.


	11. Chapter 11

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**Cartas a la chica desconocida**

**XI**

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

Para Akane Tendo Holmes:

¡Oye, tú! ¿Quién carajos te has creído, sacando conclusiones de mi vida tan a la ligera, eh?

Como sea, sospecho que he perdido el toque de mandar al demonio a los demás y mis motivos no son un laberinto sin salida.

¿Has imaginado alguna vez cómo sería tu vida lejos de las artes marciales? Yo también te analizaré a ti sin permiso y responderé que sí; se ve que no eres una niña boba, y te va bien en la escuela.

Un día, cuando tenía ocho años, después de la autentica faena para conseguir uno de los pocos panes de albóndigas en la hora del almuerzo, apareció por allí mi maestra y me miró con una sonrisa extraña, negando con la cabeza. En sus manos traía los exámenes generales que pensaba darnos al volver al aula, después del descanso, pero a mí decidió dármelo en ese momento, frente al resto de mis compañeros. Lo buscó y lo ondeó frente a mí, antes de que me acercara a recogerlo. Un examen apenas aprobatorio. Ella me dijo algo como: "Espero que las enseñanzas marciales de tu padre te sirvan de algo en un futuro, porque eres muy bueno y, debes saber, que quizás sea lo único en lo que puedas destacar"

Creo que a partir de ahí, comencé a darle a las prácticas la debida importancia, como si antes lo hiciera por pura diversión, y luego de ello, tuviera la clave del destino en mis manos. ¡Alguien me había dicho que era excelente en lo que hacía! Por lo que me llené de orgullo y me concentré en ser el mejor… Obviamente, después de mucho tiempo descubrí que ella no fue mi hada mágica en absoluto, simplemente trató de decirme que era un idiota descerebrado para la escuela y que buscara mi camino por otro lado, pero mi error de comprensión ya me habría puesto en camino de ser lo que soy.

Desde la noche del torneo, no he dejado de pensar que hubiera sido mucho mejor concentrarme en mis calificaciones que en las artes. Siempre tuve la plena consciencia de que, si avanzaba en mis habilidades y me posicionaba en los torneos, acabaría destrozando el sueño de triunfo de otros competidores… Sin embargo, no de esta forma. Pensaba en la derrota lastimera que los haría volver a sus casas con el rabo entre las patas y con el estigma de tener que practicar un año, antes de tener una nueva oportunidad… una oportunidad… Pero le he destrozado los sueños a ese chico para siempre.

En cuanto comenzó la pelea, y por lo que había visto de sus otras competencias, sabía que no duraría mucho, y así fue; una técnica inferior y los estragos de cada lucha que lo había puesto en la final. Su error fue perder la concentración y sacar trucos desesperados para ganar tiempo y pensar en otras estrategias. Me daba igual, creí que no iba a caer en ninguna… y como un estúpido, lo hice. Mi patada podría haberle dado de lleno en el peto del torso… sabes que está prohibido tocar la espalda del oponente y a él no se le ocurrió mejor defensa que dejarme la espalda descubierta, en un intento de evitar que lo golpeara, y que si lo hacía, me ganara una sanción, sino es que la descalificación.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía en nuestro encuentro. Ya se había ganado un par de sanciones y el jurado le había advertido que dejara de hacerlo. Antes logré detenerme por mucho, pero esa última ocasión, llevaba el cansancio de mis batallas y el hartazgo de los juegos de un tramposo, así que esa patada no tuvo freno; no logré contenerla, y el impacto fue tan brutal para sus cervicales, que será un milagro si consigue dar pasos por si solo de nuevo.

Después de que el jurado meditara mi "falta", decidió que fue una visible imprudencia de Ishii y me dieron el triunfo más amargo que he recibido en mi vida. La zona se volvió un remolino de reporteros aquí y allá, buscando entrevistarme y los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas se revolvían, encontrando el mejor ángulo de una cara aterrorizada que debía ser de felicidad. No recuerdo si llegué a contestar algo con coherencia; en ese momento, estaba más inconsciente que el mismo Ishii.

Mi madre dice que fue un accidente; mi papá, que son obstáculos que un artemarcialista debe enfrentar para llegar a su destino y que deje de lloriquear, pero, ¿a cuántos más es que debo sacar del camino para lograr el mío? No es algo que quiera saber y, por supuesto, no voy a averiguarlo.

Traté de volver a practicar, obligado por el viejo, no obstante, mis movimientos se han llenado de miedo e imprecisión. Incluso tratándose de él, de quien conozco perfectamente su fuerza, no puedo evitar los asaltos internos sobre si logrará resistir un puño, una patada. Gané la pelea, pero he perdido toda mi confianza.

No voy a volver a luchar, y es por eso que decidí dejar de escribirte. ¿En eso consistía tu famoso trato, no? Mi material de trabajo a cambio de historias motivacionales mientras te recuperas… pues ya no habrá tales historias. Tampoco me interesa estar cerca de alguien que me recuerda perfectamente el propio infierno que ocasioné… ¿odias a la bestia que te hizo caer? ¿Serías capaz de olvidar lo sucedido y ser su amiga? Yo no lo conozco, ni siquiera sé su nombre y, sin embargo, llegó a producirme una repugnancia total y un fuerte impulso de venganza, que ni pidiéndote perdón de rodillas, se libraría de una buena paliza… Y luego, algo pasó, que terminé convirtiéndome en un monstruo peor que eso.

No sé por qué te he contado todo esto, pero definitivamente no es por obtener algo de lástima. Tal vez necesitaba decírselo a alguien que no tuviera una relación cercana conmigo, aunque por obvias razones, tampoco quiera seguir manteniendo contacto.

¿No es irónico? En otras prefecturas, hay dos personas atrapadas por sus cuerpos, que morirían por volver a sentir el fuego del combate, mientras que yo… Yo sólo me he metido en otro tipo de jaula.

ATTE

Ranma Saotome

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

**Notas de "la chica de la luz":**

Hola…n_n Lamento el retraso, pero he tenido unos días nada buenos. Para los que viven en México, sabrán que estuvieron dos fenómenos naturales que arrasaron varios Estados del país, y acá donde vivo fue uno de ellos. Estuvimos sin agua y sin luz por un par de días y con el desborde de un río a menos de cien metros de mi casa, afortunadamente, creo que los daños son mínimos, en comparación a otras familias que han visto sus hogares perdidos, así que mi apoyo va con todos ellos.

Gracias a las personas que me han dejado reviews y demás alertas. No olviden que son los que hacen posible que esta historia siga en pie…n_n

Nos vemos cuando me regresen el internet.


End file.
